


Necessary Treason

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Lead Balloon Squad (Clone Trooper Ocs) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Eddi goes to extreme measures to protect his brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but does not need to be read in any order

There was so much blood. 

 

Eddi had never seen so much blood. 

 

It covered his hands, ran down his arms. Some had splattered onto his chest plate, across his face. He tried to wipe it off but that just made it worse. The smell filled his lungs.

 

Droids didn’t bleed. Ships didn’t bleed. He had only ever seen his own blood a few times, and never this much. There was so much.

 

He stepped back and tracked bloody footprints from the crumpled body of General Ol’zabek.

 

A body he was responsible for.

 

He heard footsteps, the door creaked open. He couldn’t move, and stared wide eyed at the figure who entered.

 

“ _ Kriff,  _ Eddi, what did you do?” Cane let the door shut behind him. Eddi looked at him helplessly, breathing ragged. 

 

“I had to do it.” Eddi whispered. “Someone had to do something, I couldn’t let him hurt my brothers anymore.”

 

“What did you do?” Cane grabbed his hands, pulled him away from the corpse. “Eddi…”

 

“I had to do it!”

 

“I know.” Cane let out a slow breath. “I know you had to do it. We have to get you cleaned up and get rid of his body.”

 

“Cane--”

 

“You did what you had to do to protect your brothers. Now so do I.” Cane said firmly. 

 

They were in a restroom, where Eddi had followed the general. Cane pulled Eddi to the sink and started wiping his face. Eddi looked pale.

 

“You need to get out of the armor. So we can clean it” Cane scrubbed until Eddi’s skin was red and raw. 

 

Eddi nodded without a word and the two of them got the armor off quickly. Cane dumped the armor into the sink for cleaning and grabbed a clean cloth, but Eddi took his wrist.

 

“I’ll do it. I should do it.” 

 

Cane let him, but stayed hovering, watching. His expression hard and unreadable. 

 

Eddi scrubbed as vigorously as Cane had on his skin. He needed the blood to be gone. It wasn’t coming out. It would never come out, everyone would see and know he’d---

 

“You got it, Eddi.” Cane interrupted the panicked thoughts. Eddi moved to the next plate, and Cane moved to the body.

 

Unlike Eddi, Cane had seen blood before. Too much. The sight itself barely phased him- it was what this could mean for Eddi that cause his stomach to twist into knots. He knelt besides the body and pulled the shaving knife from the general’s neck. 

 

Eddi was an effective killer. The scene was a mess, but Cane could see the general had gone quickly. Whether through passion or instinct or training, Eddi had known exactly where to strike. Ol’zabek didn’t stand a chance. 

 

Cane threw the knife in the small garbage incinerator and frowned at the body. 

 

Eddi scrubbed down the armor until his palms blistered. At the sight of his own blood he gagged. His vision swam until red was all he could see. 

 

Cane shook his shoulders. “Eddi! Eddi, don’t pass out, come on, stay with me”

 

Eddi covered his mouth with a hand. He could not get sick now.

 

“Stay with me, brother. We have to get rid of the body. We have to get it into the incinerator.” Cane said. Eddi shook his head quickly. “We have to, Eddi. If anyone finds this they’ll destroy you, I can’t let that happen. We have to get rid of the body.”

 

“I can’t-- Im gonna be sick..”

 

“We have to. Come on, where.. Where’s his saber?”  

 

Eddi had to look away while Cane searched the body for the saber. He had to role it over before he found it. 

  
“Hold the shoulders Eddi.”

  
“I--”   
  


“Come on Eddi, they’re gonna wonder where we went, we have to do this!” Cane snapped.

 

Cane was systematic about cutting up Ol’zabek. Eddi was shaking the entire time. They didn’t speak at all until Cane had put every last piece into the incinerator, then opened up the incinerator and ripped out the memory banks. 

 

Cane held Eddi’s face.    
  


“Listen to me, brother. This never happened. No one can know this happened, not even the squad.”

 

Eddi nodded. 

 

“I’ll take care of the memory banks and the saber, ok? I’ll take care of this, Eddi. You’re safe now”

 

“We’re all safe now. He can’t hurt us anymore” Eddi whispered.

  
“No, he can’t” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment!


End file.
